Flamethrower
Flamethrower is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It has been available as TM35 since Generation III. Description / |A powerful FIRE-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a damaging burn.}} / |An attack that may inflict a burn.}} / |A powerful fire attack that may inflict a burn.}} |The foe is scorched with intense flames. The foe may suffer a burn.}} / / |The foe is scorched with an intense blast of fire. The target may also be left with a burn.}} / |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} / / |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} Effect In battle Flamethrower deals damage and has a 10% chance to burn the target. In a Double Battle, Flamethrower can target any adjacent Pokémon. Flamethrower cannot burn -type Pokémon or Pokémon with the Water Veil ability. Changes Flamethrower's base power decreased from 95 to 90 in Generation VI. Learnset By leveling up Generation VI-VII= 36 |STAB='}} 46 |STAB='}} 54 |STAB='}} 36 |gen7=36 24 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 17 |STAB='}} 44 |STAB='}} 32 |STAB='}} 48 |gen7=48|STAB='}} 54 |gen7=54|STAB='}} 46 |gen7=46|STAB='}} 34 |gen7=34|STAB='}} |gen7=44}} |gen7=49}} |gen7=49}} |-| Generation I-V= 34 |STAB='}} 34 |STAB='}} 49 |STAB='}} 52 |gen2=52|gen3=52|gen4=|gen5=|STAB='}} 40 |STAB='}} 43 |STAB='}} 49 |STAB='}} By TM Generation VI-VII= }} |STAB='}} |-| Generation III-V= Gallery Games= Main games Flamethrower I.png|Depicted in Red, Blue & Yellow Flamethrower II.png|Depicted in Gold, Silver & Crystal Flamethrower III.png|Depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen, & Emerald Flamethrower V.png|Depicted in Black, White, Black 2 & White 2 Flamethrower VI.png|Depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Flamethrower VII.png|Depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon |-| Anime= Main series Suzy Vulpix Flamethrower.png|Used by Brock's Vulpix Lara's Growlithe Flamethrower.jpg|Used by Lara's Growlithe Ash Charmeleon Flamethrower.png|Used by Ash's Charmeleon Cassidy Houndour Flamethrower.png|Used by Cassidy's Houndour Macy Slugma Flamethrower.png|Used by Macy's Slugma Gary Magmar Flamethrower.png|Used by Gary's Magmar Flannery Torkoal Flamethrower.png|Used by Flannery's Torkoal Lisa Jigglypuff Flamethrower.png|Used by Lisa's Jigglypuff Tucker's Arcanine Flamethrower.png|Used by Tucker's Arcanine Roark's Rampardos Flamethrower.png|Used by Roark's Rampardos Ash Chimchar Flamethrower.png|Used by Ash's Chimchar Paul Magmortar Flamethrower.png|Used by Paul's Magmortar Trip Lampent Flamethrower.png|Used by Trip's Lampent Bianca Emboar Flamethrower.png|Used by Bianca's Emboar Exploud Flamethrower.png|Used by a wild Exploud Serena Fennekin Flamethrower.png|Used by Serena's Fennekin Alvin Pyroar Flamethrower.png|Used by Alvin's Pyroar Malva Mega Houndoom Flamethrower.png|Used by Malva's Mega Houndoom Cross Incineroar Flamethrower.png|Used by Cross' Incineroar Kiawe Turtonator Flamethrower.png|Used by Kiawe's Turtonator Pokémon Origins Red's Charmeleon Flamethrower PO.png|Used by Red's Charmeleon Red's Charizard Moltres Flamethrower PO.png|Used by Red's Charizard and a wild Moltres Pokémon Generations Lance Dragonite Flamethrower Generations.png|Used by Lance's Dragonite Iris Druddigon Flamethrower.png|Used by Iris' Druddigon N Reshiram Flamethrower.png|Used by N's Reshiram |-| Manga= Pokémon Adventures Bill's Vulpix Flamethrower.PNG|Used by Bill's Vulpix Mable Houndoom Flamethrower Adventures.PNG|Used by Mable's Houndoom References Category:Moves with a base power of 95 Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves that leave a burn Category:Generation III TMs Category:Generation IV TMs Category:Generation V TMs Category:Generation VI TMs